One Plus One
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: Another short, sweet story about love.


So, I'm kind of back. I have been trying so hard to write something, anything these past few days because I've just missed writing so much, but it seemed like nothing was coming out the way I wanted it to. And then, I was in the shower and I was listening to a song on my iPod and I was like, "hey, I could use this to help me figure something out". And then I realized it was raining and I immediately wanted to write.

I'm gonna dedicate this one to my best friend in the entire fucking world; Coby. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I promise I'll write something filthy sooner or later.

With all that said, here's my rainy day, short little nothing.

* * *

><p>A comfortable silence had fallen throughout the room, the only audible sound coming from the gentle rain <em>taptaptap<em>ing at Logan's bedroom window. He sat at a small desk that he had seated close enough to the window that he could look outside and take in the world he lived in. Of course, the only life outside of the Palmwoods hotel that afternoon consisted of people who had been in the park across the street, many of them forgetting umbrellas and running around, hands or newspapers over their head to shield them from the tiny droplets of water falling from the sky. Cars slowly trudged along the street, lights casting an aura of colors through the water on the streets.

Logan could hear a soft stirring behind him and a smile quickly situated over his face. He turned his head just enough to peer at a still-sleeping Kendall in the bed, covers pulled up to his chin and golden locks messily sticking out in random spots. His cheeks were just the slightest shade of pink, probably because he was so wrapped up in the blankets, and he had a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth. Logan's heart beat quickened and it felt as though he was wrapped up in those blankets, his whole body warming at the sight of the boy.

It was like that every single time Kendall came into Logan's view.

Logan would get these butterflies in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't control his hands and knees from shaking. He'd get an uncontrollable urge to smile, cheeks threatening to split because he was smiling so hard. There was absolutely no way to even put into words the incredible joy he felt when Kendall would hold him close and press soft kisses to his forehead, temples, and ears. He would just cuddle up to the boys chest and ask him over and over to never let him go. Of course, that was impossible, but Kendall would hold him like that all through the night if that's what Logan wanted.

Kendall stirred again, this time pushing the sheets away from his face and stretching out his long arms. The sheets landed right over Kendall's belly button and Logan couldn't help but stare at the perfect body before him. That body was an entirely different world for Logan, and Kendall knew that. If Logan was having a bad day, all Kendall would have to do is lay him out over the bed and cover Logan with his soft kisses. When they made love, nothing bad seemed to exist in the world and the two boys shared a love that was unlike anything they had ever known.

The two never found reason to argue, both of their minds, thoughts and actions intermingling accordingly. It seemed like everything about them was in perfect unison and that was one of the many things that made loving the blonde so extraordinary.

Once again, the sleeping boy stirred a little, opening his eyes for a quick moment and then closing them back. Logan chuckled softly and shook his head before he got to his feet and pulled his shirt over his head. The rain was still falling steadily and that meant Kendall would probably sleep for the rest of the day, which Logan had no problem with as long as he was with him.

The smaller boy carefully climbed onto the bed and under the sheets, snuggling up to Kendall's side and further examining the boy's soft features; his long eyelashes, strong cheek bones, the slant of his nose, and those slightly parted lips. Everything about Kendall was flawless, and Logan thanked God everyday for bringing such an amazing person into his life.

Kendall was his plus one. He was Logan's reason for waking up in the morning and the reason Logan went to bed with a smile on his face every night. Kendall was the person Logan planned to spend the entire expanse of his life with, the person Logan hoped he would die beside. In a certain sense of the word, Kendall could have been called Logan's everything.

You know how they say love is an endless wonder? Well, yeah. Logan pretty much knew it was.

* * *

><p>Ugh, okay, I know. Sappy. Always sappy. This is what rain does to me, I swear.<p>

I hope you guys liked it, despite the fact that it's sort of similar to a Jarlos I wrote a while back. I really kind of wanted to do a sort of romantic, corny thing with Kendall and Logan. So, that was that attempt and maybe it worked.

Please read and review and give me any possible feedback that you want. I read every review and I always reply!

-Brittany


End file.
